<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autographs by TatsuEigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960048">Autographs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo'>TatsuEigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His very first appearence in the first Division had been a success and he couldn't be happier than he already was. He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing to be able to hit yet other twenty spikes... He was always eager to hit more and more even after such a game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autographs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See notes at the end to read the translation of the Portuguese dialogues. </p>
<p>Written for Cow-T10<br/>Prompt: Spokon<br/>Wordcount: 1360</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had finally reached the end of the game: it had been a tough game, they were up against many Japanese representative players and they even had the World Ace who was from Brazil. Schweiden Adlers had been dominating the Volleyball League first division for three years straight. but with the new player, Hinata Shoyo, Black Jackal had been able to win against them in five really intense sets. All of the sets had gone to the extra points, until one of the teams had let two points straight one after another. The game had last at least three hours and all the players were literally exhausted.<br/>Hinata in the past two years had almost forgotten how it would feel to play on the hard wooden floor of a gym, but it wasn't so different from the sand, except for that it wasn't soft like on the sand. On the sand it was more difficult to play only because the legs were requested to do much more work because of the field. In beachvolley you could play only singles or doubles, you wouldn't have the support of other five teammates, but those two years had really helped him to improve his way of playing volleyball too. That was exactly why he was so different from when he used to play at Karasuno High School. Those two years really helped him grow a lot and he had made new friends, with whom he wished he could play other times if he ever would fly back to Brazil.</p>
<p>"Man Shouyou, you surely grew up crazy fast while you were in Brazil! I'm still amazed from how much you are different since you played against us with your Karasuno teammates."  Atsumu was sitting near Hinata, doing stretching to releave his muscles from all the fatigue they had gone through.<br/>"Uh, really? I'm glad it can be seen: I practiced really hard back in Brazil and was recognised well there. I had my roommate teach me portuguese and it was really hard, but the hardest was getting used to play in the sand." Hinata caressed his neck, smiling at his setter, before standing up to take his and Atsumu's water bottle, which he then gave to the fellow Inarizaki player.<br/>"Thank you. Yes, it doesn't seem really easy to have to accostume yourself to play on the sand. But with that training you can now jump even higher than before and we totally showed it to your fellow setter, didn't we?" Atsumu took the bottle and, after speaking, took a sip of the water.<br/>"Oh yes, we totally did! Thank you for tossing to me, Atsumu-san!"</p>
<p>Shoyo let himself fall on the floor with the back, smiling happily. His very first appearence in the first Division had been a success and he couldn't be happier than he already was. He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing to be able to hit yet other twenty spikes... He was always eager to hit more and more even after such a game.<br/>Hinata wasn't even listening to what was happening around him, just relaxing with his eyes closed, but the images of the game still there in his mind. When he finally opened the eyes again, he saw Atsumu reaching a hand to him to help him stand up: the crowd on the bleachers was going away and they had to change to then go on the bus and back to their city. Shoyo smiled at his teammate and stood up thanks to him, starting to walk beside him, really close to him just to not fall another time on the floor. His legs were feeling sore and he was so tired that he didn't really think he could manage to get to the bus on his feet.</p>
<p>"Pai... Ele é... Ninja Shouyou!" A eight years old boy was sitting on Romero's lap, while the World Ace was still speaking with his trainer. "Ninja Shouyooooooooo!" The boy got down and ran up to Hinata, springing literally towards the small middle blocker of Black Jackal.<br/>"...!" Hinata startled on the place, looking at the small boy who was jumping towards him, Atsumu had gone to the side, but the boy almost fell on the floor with his butt, because the jump was too short, but Hinata stretched out his leg and caught him right before the little boy could hurt himself. "Você está... bem??" Asked Hinata while standing up, not letting the little boy go. Something caught his gaze: he had his Black Jackal jersey... Who was he?<br/>"Juan...  Você está bem? Você sabe que não deve correr ou pular desse jeito." Romero had followed his son after being done with speaking to his trainer.<br/>"Sim pai, eu encontrei Ninja Shouyou!" The little boy smiled to the world Ace and then hugged Hinata's neck. "Você é meu ídolo, Ninja Shouyou!" He whispered to him, not wanting to let Hinata go.<br/>- Is he really Romero-san son? - Asked himself Hinata, watching the World Ace, who was clearly worried. "Eu o peguei a tempo, Romero-san. Eu acho que ele está totalmente bem." It was a bit awkward for him that that guy wouldn't let go of him and he didn't even know him. - Wait... I am... his idol? - Hinata's eyes got really big for the surprise and he stood there speechless, caressing the boy's hair for a little bit.<br/>"Hinata Shoyo Desculpe-me pelo comportamento de Juan. Ele é meu filho e se tornou seu fã após vê-la jogando vôlei de praia." Romero was feeling embarassed for what happened, like really. "Obrigado por salvá-lo com seus reflexos. Juan, agora deixe ele em paz, ele precisa se juntar ao seu time.."<br/>"Espere papai ... eu preciso de algo dele ...!" Juan didn't want to let go of Hinata, but the Black Jackal player didn't really mind it. "Ninja Shouyou, posso ter seu autógrafo?" Little Juan lord at his idol with pleading eyes, while the Black Jackals Middle Blocker still couldn't believe what was really going on.<br/>"Certo!" He got finally out of his thoughts and put the boy down, taking the permanent marker Juan had in his hands. Fortunately it was white, because their uniform was black, even though he could have done the autograph on the brown scratches. "Oh, Romero-san, Seria um problema se eu te pedisse também um autógrafo? Eu sou... eu sou seu fã, exatamente come Juan é um fã meu. Ficaria muito feliz se você pudesse me dá-lo.” Hinata smiled at the World Ace, while giving the permanent marker back to the little boy. "Olha Você aqui. O que você quer fazer quando for mais velho?" He asked with such a soft voice, patting Juan on the head.<br/>"Quero jogar vôlei de praia. Exatamente como você, quando estava no Brasil. Tu eras incrível, literalmente! Eu assistia cada partida e sempre ficava encantado.” The little boy was too happy, while his father was taking off his shirt, so he could autograph it, just like Shoyo did, except that it was the same t-shirt he just wore for the match.<br/>"Eu comecei a jogar porque tinha que melhorar antes de iniciar a jogar vôlei nesse nível." Hinata still wasn't used to having fans, but it was leaving him a good feeling of happiness.<br/>"Aqui está teu autógrafo. Foi um grande prazer jogar com você. Obrigado por tudo o que você fez pelo meu filho e... eu tenho certeza que vocês serão logo adversários. Tenha uma boa viagem de volta." It was really time for Shouyou to leave and they couldn't hold him there any longer.<br/>"Woah... Obrigado, Romero-san!"</p>
<p>The Black Jackal Middle Blocker took the t-shirt in his hands and shook Romero's one, before going toward the changing room, together with Atsumu, who had stood the whole time on the side, without saying or understanding anything. Hinata seemed really happy now that he had the autograph of the World Ace. When they walked on by Kageyama, Hinata smiled at him maliciously, mouthing a</p>
<p>"I won! You only got a pat on the head from Romero-san, but I got his autograph and he asked me one too!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In order, the translations are:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dad... He's... Ninja Shouyou!!!<br/>Are you okay??<br/>Juan ... Are you okay? You know you shouldn't run or jump around like that.<br/>Yes dad, I found Ninja Shouyou!<br/>You are my idol, Ninja Shouyou!<br/>I caught him in time, Romero-san. I think he's totally fine.<br/>Hinata Shoyo I'm sorry for Juan's behavior. He is my son and he became your fan after watching you playing beach volleyball.<br/>Thank you for saving him with your reflexes. Juan, now leave him alone, he needs to join your team ..<br/>Wait papa ... I need something from him ...! - Ninja Shouyou, can I have your autograph?<br/>Sure! - Oh, Romero-san, Would it be a problem if I also asked you for an autograph? I'm ... I'm your fan, just like Juan is a fan of mine. I would be very happy if you could give it to me. - Here you are. What do you want to do when you're older?<br/>I want to play beach volleyball. Just like you, when I was in Brazil. You were incredible, literally! I watch every game and always be delighted.<br/>I started playing because I had to improve before I started playing volleyball at that level.<br/>Here's your autograph. It was a great pleasure to play with you. Thank you for everything you did for my son and... I'm sure we will soon be enemies. Have a safe trip back.<br/>Woah... Thank you, Romero-san</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>